


Allies, Rivals & Paramours

by blisab



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisab/pseuds/blisab
Summary: After two years someone is coming home.  Striving to overcome her ugly past concerning Billy Abbott and Victoria Newman and tempted by the potential of a new love, Rachel Brantford faces an uncertain future in Genoa City.





	1. Y&R Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel Brantford is a character of my own creation, who has past relationships with other Genoa City residents. She is in her early 30's and had a failed relationship with Billy Abbott which turned to obsession. When Billy and Victoria Newman decided to marry, Rachel lost control and attempted to physically attack the couple. She was apprehended and sent to Fairview hospital where she spent the past two years.  
> She has a past failed marriage to Kevin Fisher, which produced a daughter, Susan (Susie) Fisher. Kevin has taken their daughter along with Bella and Chloe in his move to Oregon.

Young and Restless – Chp. 1

 

            “Well, I think that’s everything you need to know,”  Sharon said, as she stood next to her new employee at Crimson Lights.

“Sharon, I really appreciate this,”  Rachel said.

“I’m happy to have you,”  Sharon said,  “I needed a barista and you needed a job, plus you have experience, so we both benefit from you working here.”

“Not many people would be so kind,”  Rachel said,  “Fresh out of a 2 year stay at Fairview.  After what I’ve done, most people would have given me a job in a back office somewhere, where I wouldn’t be seen.”

“You should give yourself more credit,”  Sharon said,  “You’ve worked hard to overcome your difficulties.  Which you have been successful at.”

“Thank you,”  Rachel said,  “It’s nice to know at least someone is in my corner.”

Spotting someone entering the patio area, Sharon said,  “I believe you have your first customer…” she trailed off.

“What?”  Rachel said, turning to follow Sharon’s gaze,  “Oh,” she said, as she watched Billy sit at a table.

“You know, I can take care of this,”  Sharon said.

“No,”  Rachel said,  “I can do it.  I’m going to run in to him sooner or later.  Might as well get it over with.”

“Are you sure?”  Sharon said.

“You have my word that I will not attack him,”  Rachel said, before she walked towards Billy.

Billy was immersed in his phone screen, when Rachel said,  “Can I help you?”

            “No,”  Billy said, not looking up,  “Maybe later.”  Glancing up at her he said,  “Thanks…”  Billy did a double take, as he recognized her. 

            “Hi,”  Rachel said, as Billy stared at her.

            Billy looked away, put his phone down on the table before focusing back on her.  “What are you doing here?”  His tone was not friendly.

            “I uh…”  Rachel started,  “I was released and one of the conditions was that I have a job, so Sharon offered me one and I work here again.”  She was fighting to calm her nerves.

            “You’re out,”  Billy said.

            “Yes,”  Rachel said.

            “How the hell did that happen?”  Billy said.

            “I’m better,”  Rachel said,  “I know what I did and I know it was wrong.  I lost control and….now I have a better handle on my emotions.  You’re obviously still angry with me.”

            “Surprised,”  Billy said, slightly softening his tone,  “I thought you were in for the long haul.”

            “It’s been a long haul believe me,”  Rachel said. 

            “Well, that’s good for you,”  Billy sighed.

            “Listen, Billy since you’re here I wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened,”  Rachel said.

            “I’m sure you are,”  Billy plainly said.

            “I want to apologize,”  Rachel said.

            “You want to apologize?”  Billy fumed, as he stood up,  “For what?  For almost killing Victoria, for attacking me, for spoiling our wedding day?  Or how about for the months of nightmares Victoria had and the long, long time it took her to get over it.”

            “I’m sorry, I really am,”  Rachel stammered,  “It wasn’t me, I didn’t mean to do any of it.”

            “You know, it’s nice that you’re out and your better and you have this job,”  Billy snarled,  “But you and I have nothing further to say to each other.  We’re done.”  He waived his hand at her.

            “Billy, I just…”  Rachel started.

            “We’re done,”  Billy repeated, raising his voice, before angrily grabbing his phone and storming out of the coffeehouse.

           

 

            “Billy hates me,”  Rachel said, as she sat across a table from Sharon.

            “He doesn’t hate you,”  Sharon reassured.

            “Yes, he does,”  Rachel said,  “Not that I can blame him.  The way he looked at me with such distaste and the anger in his voice.  He’s never treated me that way before.”

            “You caught him off guard,”  Sharon said,  “He didn’t expect to see you.  Give him some time and he won’t be so hostile towards you.”

            “I can’t do this,”  Rachel said,  “Maybe this whole situation, my working here is a big mistake.”

            “Don’t do that,”  Sharon said,  “It’s true that this is hard, but you are stronger now.”

            “I probably just cost you a customer,”  Rachel said.

            “I think you should go and splash some cold water on your face and then concentrate on the rest of your day here,”  Sharon said.

            “Okay,”  Rachel said.

            “Don’t think about what happened this morning,”  Sharon said,  “Remember, this is not about Billy.  It’s about you putting your life back together.  If things get tough, you can always talk to me about it.”

            “Thanks Sharon,”  Rachel said,  “I appreciate your understanding.”

 

 

            “If you would just listen to me,”  Summer said, as she followed Kyle into the coffeehouse.

            Turning to face her Kyle said,  “How many times do I have to say it?  I am not interested in conversation with you.”

            “You don’t mean that,”  Summer said.

            “Yes, I do,”  Kyle affirmed,  “You need to turn around and stop following me.”

            Kyle took a few steps as he turned back around, walking into Rachel, who immediately covered him in the drink she was carrying.

            Kyle spread his arms apart and surveyed his wet clothes as Rachel grabbed a dish towel.  “I am so sorry,”  she said, patting the front of his shirt with the towel.

            “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?”  Summer snapped to Rachel.

            Taking the towel from Rachel, Kyle continued to wipe himself off saying,  “It was an accident Summer.  They happen.”

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,”  Rachel said.

            “Of course you didn’t,”  Kyle said””,  “At least it wasn’t hot coffee.”  He smiled to let her know there were no hard feelings.  “Besides, it was my fault,”  he continued,  “I was distracted.”  He shot a glare at Summer.

 

 

 

            “You made it through your first day,”  Sharon said, triumphantly. 

            “Yes, and I further alienated a former friend and spilled soda all over someone,”  Rachel said,  “A rousing success.”

            “Kyle didn’t seem to be upset about the drink incident,”  Sharon said.

            “You seem to know him, is he a regular?”  Rachel said,  “Did I cost you another customer?”

            “No, I’m sure you didn’t,”  Sharon said,  “Besides, you know Kyle.  He’s Jack’s son.”

            “That was Kyle Abbott?”  Rachel said,  “Wow, he grew up handsome.”

            Sharon nodded in agreement.

            “And that girl he was with,”  Rachel said,  “He called her Summer.  Was that Phyllis’s daughter?”

            “That’s her,”  Sharon said,  “They grow up fast.”

            “Yeah,”  Rachel said, losing her smile, “They do.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,”  Sharon said,  “I shouldn’t have mentioned it that way.”

            “It’s okay, it’s not like I don’t think about my daughter every day,”  Rachel said,  “I haven’t seen her in years.  Do you know Susie is 12 years old now.  Kevin would never bring her to visit me at Fairview.  Now he’s moved hundreds of miles away with her.  I can’t understand why he would move away with two young girls to look after as a single father.”

            “He must have had his reasons,”  Sharon said,  “Besides when he sees how much better you are, maybe you can see her soon.”

            “I was declared an unfit mother,”  Rachel said,  “Do you know what that feels like?”

            “Yes, I do,”  Sharon said,  “Thankfully, it worked out for me and it will for you too.”

            “That’s wishful thinking,”  Rachel said.

 

           

            Shifting papers at her desk and giving a series of frustrated sighs, Victoria was hard at work.  Slamming a folder onto her desk, she was startled by a voice that said,  “Whoa, what did that folder ever do to you?”

            “I’m sure, I know why you’re here,”  Victoria said.

            “You do?”  Billy said.  

            “Have you heard?”  Victoria said,  “Rachel Brantford has been released.”

            “Yeah, I know,”  Billy said,  “How did you find out?”

            “The same as you must have,”  Victoria said,  “As her former victim I was officially notified.  I can’t believe they let her out.  It gives me the creeps to know that lunatic is loose on the streets.  Which is why I have reinstated the restraining order against her.  If you’re smart you’ll get one too.”

            “Maybe,”  Billy said,  “I’m not too concerned about it.”

            “Billy she tried to kill us,”  Victoria said,  “How can you be so cavalier?”

            “Because I saw her today,”  Billy said,  “And I put her on notice.”

            “You saw her?”  Victoria said,  “Why did you even give her the time of day?”

            “Apparently she works at Crimson Lights again,”  Billy said,  “She needed a job as a condition of her release and Sharon thought this was a good idea.”

            “So, how did she seem?”   Victoria said.

            “Okay, I guess,”  Billy said,  “She gave me a big performance about how sorry she was.”

            “I’m sure,”  Victoria said.

            “I actually felt a little sorry for her,”  Billy said.

            “Oh no you don’t,”  Victoria said,  “Don’t sympathize with her.  Everyone thought she was fine before she attacked us.”

            “I’m not saying I’m going to forgive her and want to be friends again,”  Billy said,  “I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her.”

 

 

            Kyle entered the Abbott house, kicking the door shut behind him.  Crossing into the living room he stopped as he saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

            “Oh, hi,”  Rachel said.

            “Hi,”  Kyle said, warily eyeing her.  He paused before he said,  “Are you stalking me?”

            Rachel laughed and said,  “No, I’m Rachel…”

            Kyle cut her off saying,  “Oh, you’re the friend of the family whose staying with us for awhile.”

            “That’s me,”  Rachel said.

            Reaching out his hand Kyle said,  “I’m Kyle.”

            Accepting his handshake Rachel said,  “It’s nice to meet you.”

            Noticing Rachel was watching him, Kyle said,  “What?  You’re not planning to throw another drink at me are you?”

            “That was an accident,”  Rachel said,  “I was just remembering the last time I saw you, you were this high.”  She held her hand to knee level.

            “That was a long time ago,”  Kyle said,  “I’m afraid I don’t remember.”

            “I wouldn’t expect you to,”  Rachel said, “And as for what happened earlier, why don’t we just forget our first meeting.”

            “What first meeting?”  Kyle smiled.

            “Thank you,”  Rachel said.

            “So how long are you planning to stay?”  Kyle said.

            “I’m not sure,”  Rachel said,  “I have some things to sort out first.  I’ve had a rough go of it lately.”

            “It happens to all of us,”  Kyle said.

            “Mine was a bit worse than most people’s,”  Rachel said.

            “Maybe it just seems that way,”  Kyle said.

            “I tried to hurt some people and I’ve spent the last two years in a psychiatric hospital,”  Rachel said.

            Kyle stared for a few seconds, before sitting on the couch.

            “I can see you’re at a loss for words,”  Rachel said, taking a chair across from him,   “You don’t have to worry.  I am much better now.”

            “It’s not what I expected you to say,”  Kyle said.

            “You can steer clear of me like everyone else,”  Rachel said.

            “Why would I do that?”  Kyle said,  “If you hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have suspected about your past.  If staying here helps you can stay as long as you need.”

            “You’re being very nice to me,”  Rachel said.

            “We are all going to be living in the same house,”  Kyle started,  “No reason not to be friends.”

            “Sounds good to me,”  Rachel said, standing up, “Anyway, I was just about to head to the kitchen for something to eat.  It was good talking to you.”

            She turned to walk away but Kyle stood up and called her back.  “Rachel?”  She looked back as Kyle continued,  “Why don’t you and I go out to get a bite to eat?”

            “Kyle, that’s really nice, but you don’t have to do that,”  Rachel said.

            “My pleasure,”  Kyle said,  “I don’t know about you, but I could really go for some pizza.”

            “Soulmates,”  Rachel said.

            “Excuse me?”  Kyle said.

            “I would love some pizza myself,”  Rachel said,  “I haven’t had any in years.”

            “Great,”  Kyle said,  “Lots of anchovies, mushrooms and hot peppers.”

            Rachel stopped and looked at him.

            “Just kidding,”  Kyle said, with his sly smile.

            “Good,”  Rachel said, “Because you were about to eat that pizza alone.”

            “Does that mean you want to go?”  Kyle said.

            “Sure, why not?”  Rachel said.

            Kyle held the door for her saying, “After you.”

            Rachel smiled as he shut the door behind them.

 

 

            “There is no way that really happened,”  Rachel laughed, as she and Kyle returned home.

            “True story, I swear,”  Kyle smiled.

            “If you say so,”  Rachel said.  Sitting on the couch, she said,  “That was really good pizza, but I am stuffed.”

            “Me too,”  Kyle said, sitting next to her.

            “I’m glad we decided to go out,”  Rachel said,  “It was fun.”

            “Go out,”  Kyle mused,  “Was that a date?”

            “Well, that depends,”  Rachel said.

            “On what?”  Kyle said.

            “On whether or not you want it to be,”  Rachel said.  She looked at Kyle, who was giving her a look that gave her butterflies.

            “What do you want it to be?”  Kyle said.

            “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date,”  Rachel said,  “I’d like to call it that.”

            “Then it was a date,”  Kyle said.

            “You know what one of the best things about it was?”  Rachel said.

            “Tell me,”  Kyle said, anticipating her compliment of his company.

            “Riding in that car of yours,”  Rachel said.

            “You like my car,”  Kyle said.

            “No,”  Rachel said,  “I love your car.  It’s sporty and it’s red.  I’m jealous of your car.”

            Kyle laughed and said,  “Anytime you want to go for another ride in it, just let me know.”

            Rachel noticed Kyle was watching her and she gave him a few quick glances, before she said,  “Is this what happens after a first date.  Stalled conversation?”

            “I think so,”  Kyle said.  Shifting his position on the couch closer to Rachel, Kyle continued,  “There is a cure for that.”

            “Is that right?”  Rachel said.

            “Oh…yeah,”  Kyle assured.

            “Does it work?”  Rachel said.

            “Usually,”  Kyle slightly smiled,  “There’s one way to find out.”

            Rachel took Kyle’s cue, as he leaned in closer to her.  They were just about to kiss, when the front door opened.

            Startled they quickly pulled back from each other and then Rachel heard a familiar voice,  “What the hell is she doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Phyllis stood in the front hallway, as Billy stormed over to the couch to face Kyle and Rachel.

            “What are  you doing here?”  Billy repeated.

            “Nice way to greet someone,”  Kyle said.

            Waiving a finger at Kyle, Billy said,  “You stay out of this.”  Focusing back on Rachel, Billy said,  “I asked you a question.”

            Standing up, Kyle said,  “Hey, take it easy.”

            “That’s a good idea,”  Phyllis said, stepping into the room,  “Why don’t we all take it easy.”

            “You’re getting on my last nerve,”  Billy said, to Kyle.

            “Right back at you,”  Kyle said.

            Rachel stood up as Billy stepped closer to her.

            “Back off, Billy,”  Kyle said.  Noticing the way Billy was glaring at Rachel and how nervous it was making her, Kyle stepped in between them.  “Back off,”  Kyle repeated.

            “Or what?”  Billy taunted.

            “Or I’ll make you,”  Kyle said.

            Billy laughed and said,  “Oh you will?”  Losing his laugh he continued,  “I’d like to see you try.”

            Surprising Billy, Kyle shoved him backwards.  Billy returned a shove to Kyle as Phyllis rushed over.  “Stop it!  Stop it both of you ,” she said,  “This isn’t going to solve anything.”

            “She’s not supposed to be here!”  Billy yelled.

            “I was invited to stay,”  Rachel said.

            “Invited?”  Billy said, enraged,  “By who?  Kyle, did you bring her here?”

            “Ashley made the offer for me to stay here,”  Rachel said.

            “Well, Ashley did not check with me about it,”  Billy said,  “So you are going to have to make other arrangements.”

            “You moved back in here?”  Rachel said.

            “Yes, we did,”  Billy said, gesturing to himself and Phyllis.

            “I didn’t know,”  Rachel said,  “I thought you and Victoria were still…”

            “We are not still…”  Billy said,  “So get you stuff and get out.”

            “Billy…”  Phyllis soothed.

            “She’s not going anywhere,”  Kyle said.

            “Oh yes she is,”  Billy said.

            “Kyle, I appreciate you standing up for me, but maybe it’s best if I go,”  Rachel said.

            “No,”  Kyle said,  “He doesn’t have the right to bully you out of here.”

            “I have every right,”  Billy said,  “She tried to kill me.”

            Kyle looked from Billy to Rachel.

            “She didn’t tell you that part did she?”  Billy said,  “How she slashed me with a knife, more than once.  I’ve got the scars to prove it.  Then she nearly choked Victoria to death.”

            “Why do you have to keep bringing it up?”  Rachel said,  “I know what I did and I’ve paid for it.  I’ve apologized what more do you want from me!”

            “I don’t want anything from you,”  Billy said,  “It’s time for you to go.”

            “Not happening,”  Kyle said,  “Ashley wants her here, Jack and Traci don’t mind if she stays and I am okay with her staying.  So you are out voted.  If you don’t like it, you leave.”

            “It’s a big house,”  Phyllis said,  “And it’s only temporary remember?  I’m sure we can all stay out of each other’s way and coexist.”

            “You can’t be serious,”  Billy said,  “You expect me to turn my back with her around?”

            “I have no interest in doing anything to you, Billy,”  Rachel said,  “I have no interest in you at all.”

            Billy was quiet for a moment.  He looked at Phyllis who nodded.  “Fine,”  he said,  “But let me tell you something.  You make one mistake, one misstep and I will personally make sure you end up back where you came from.  Understood?”

            “I would really appreciate if you would not speak to her that way,”  Kyle said.

            “Why do you care so much?”  Billy said,  “You hardly know her.”

            “I know enough to know she’s my friend,”  Kyle said.

            “Yeah….”  Billy said, “She was my friend at one time too.  Look how that turned out.”

            “Why don’t we turn in?”  Phyllis said.  Billy hesitated, so Phyllis prompted him, “Come on.”

            Billy followed Phyllis to the stairs, saying,  “You’re making a mistake if you put your trust in her.”

            Kyle looked back at Rachel, who was visibly shaken.

            Walking over to her, Kyle said,  “Are you okay?”

            Wiping a few escaped tears away, Rachel said,  “Why does he have to be so mean?”

            “Because that’s the way he is,”  Kyle said,  “He doesn’t know how to deal.”

            “He’s right,”  Rachel said,  “I did a horrible thing.  Nothing I do is ever going to make it right.  He hates me and he’s not going to stop until he makes everyone else hate me too.”

            “He can’t change the way I feel,”  Kyle said, trying to offer her a smile.

            “Why are you so nice to me?”  Rachel said,  “You know what I did and who I did it to.”

            “I believe in second chances,”  Kyle said,  “I’m in your corner.  That’s not going to change.”

            Kyle offered her a hug, her tears coming out as she accepted.  “Okay,”  Kyle said, rubbing her back in an effort to soothe her.

 

 

            Kyle was in the living room the next morning, when Billy came down the stairs.  “Sleep well?”  Kyle said.

            “Hardly,”  Billy said.

            “I want to talk to you,”  Kyle said,  “About what happened yesterday.”

            “Don’t start with me,”  Billy said.

            “You weren’t just angry with Rachel,”  Kyle said,  “You were flat out mean to her.”

            “I was?”  Billy said.  Untucking his shirt, he lifted it up to reveal a scar.  “She was mean to me too,”  Billy said.

            “Are you satisfied that you made her cry?”  Kyle said.

            Tucking his shirt back in, Billy said,  “That’s too bad.  What about Victoria and the way she cried, her mother and my mother, they all cried.”

            Jack came down the stairs, immediately picking up on the tension.  “What’s going on here?”  he said.

            “Billy, has an issue with our houseguest,”  Kyle said.

            “Jack, how could you and Ashley let that woman into our house?”  Billy said.

            “She needed a place to stay,”  Jack said,  “You know she and her sister were always like family.”

            “And you know what she did to me,”  Billy said.

            “I was hoping that was in the past,”  Jack said,  “I’m sorry if this is difficult for you, but she has paid the price for what she did.”

            “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,”  Kyle said.

            “So you don’t have a problem with her staying here,”  Jack said.

            “Not at all,”  Kyle said,  “The only one who has a problem is Billy.”

            “You only want her here because you’re attracted to her,”  Billy said,  “Which, as I said before, is a big mistake.”

            Rachel came down the staircase, stopping halfway when she saw the three of them in the living room.

            “All we are asking you to do is try,”  Jack was saying.

            Rachel was about to go back upstairs when Kyle caught sight of her.  “Good morning,” Kyle cheerfully said, with a smile.

            “See, what did I tell you,”  Billy muttered to Jack.

            “Good morning,”  Rachel said, as she entered the living room.

            “How did you sleep?”  Kyle said.

            “That was the most comfortable bed, I’ve been in for ages,”  Rachel said, “Although, I didn’t get much sleep.”

            “What do you say we go into the other room for breakfast,”  Jack said.

            “I’ve lost my appetite,”  Billy said,  “I’m going to the office.”

            As Billy left, Jack said,  “Then I guess it’s just the three of us.”

            “Actually, I have to go too,”  Kyle said,  “I have an early meeting.  Can I drop you at the coffeehouse on the way?”

            “I hate to pass up an offer to be in that car again, but my shift doesn’t start until later today,”  Rachel said,  “Thanks anyway.”

            “Well, if you want a ride, I can pick you up after your shift,”  Kyle said,  “Maybe we can go out together?”

            “Another date?”  Rachel said.

            "I like the sound of that,”  Kyle said.

            “Me too,”  Rachel smiled.

            Kyle returned her smile as he said,  “I’ll see you later then.”

            “Dad,”  he said in acknowledgement, as he headed for the door.

            “Kyle,” Jack said, in return.

            As Kyle shut the door behind him, Jack noticed Rachel was smiling and seemed excited.

            “You and Kyle seem to be getting along well,”  Jack said.

            “You have a very handsome son,”  Rachel said.

            “Not to pry,”  Jack said,  “But did I hear something about a date?”

            “Okay, I like Kyle,”  Rachel said,  “Quite a bit.  I like spending time with him and I think he likes spending time with me.”

            “Oh, I think he does too,”  Jack smiled.

 

 

            Phyllis came down the stairs to find only Rachel in the living room.  Looking around she said,  “Where is everyone?”

            “They all left for work,”  Rachel said.

            “I didn’t think Billy had to be in early today,”  Phyllis said.

            “I think the offices at Jabot were more appealing than being here,”  Rachel said,  “Because at the office, he doesn’t have to deal with me.”

            “He is having a hard time with the new living situation,”  Phyllis said.

            “If you’re going to try to get to me to leave, for Billy’s sake, you can forget it,”  Rachel said.

            “I wasn’t going to do that,”  Phyllis said,  “I just wish there was a way you two could work this out.”

            “I thought you would be on Billy’s side,”  Rachel said.

            “I am always on Billy’s side,”  Phyllis said,  “But I don’t like to see him so upset.  All he talked about last night was the way you attacked him and he’s concerned that it could happen again.  Not only to him but to someone else.”

            “There’s no need for him to worry,”  Rachel said,  “I have no desire to hurt him again.”

            “I’m glad to hear you say that,”  Phyllis said. 

            “Except when I say it to Billy, he doesn’t believe me,”  Rachel said.

            “He was not expecting to see you,”  Phyllis said,  “He certainly was not expecting to share his home with you.  He’s feeling overwhelmed.  After we went upstairs last night he got a little emotional about all this.”

            “He’s not the only one,”  Rachel said,  “I get that this is hard for him, it’s hard for me too.  Billy was really angry yesterday.  At least Kyle defended me, but it still wasn’t easy to hear Billy rant at me.”

            “Yes, Kyle was very protective of you,”  Phyllis said.

            “I think he’s going to be a good friend,”  Rachel said.

            “A friend,”  Phyllis said,  “It may be none of my business, but when Billy and I came home last night, I got the feeling that we interrupted something between you and Kyle.”

            “You’re right,”  Rachel said,  “”It’s none of your business.”

            “Let me give you some advice,”  Phyllis said.

            “You want to give me advice,”  Rachel said,  “This ought to be fun.”

            “Kyle Abbott is very…determined to get ahead in life,”  Phyllis said,  “And what Kyle wants, Kyle gets. It doesn’t matter to him who he has to step on or how dirty he has to play to get it.  If things don’t go his way he throws a tantrum.  He retaliates until he gets what he wants.”

            “Nothing wrong with being ambitious,”  Rachel said.

            “Rachel, I’m sure things seem exciting now and you may start this wonderful romantic relationship.  But be careful, he’s a snake and if you cross him he will bite, “ Phyllis said.

            “Nobody likes to be double crossed,”  Rachel said,  “Everyone reacts differently.”

            “Woman to woman, just some advice to tread cautiously with this one,”  Phyllis said, “He’s also charming and smooth and if he can sweep you off your feet if he wants to.  Don’t give too much of your heart away to him just yet.”

            Rachel didn’t answer, so Phyllis said,  “But he’s already swept you off your feet.  You’re falling for him.”

            “We have a date tonight,”  Rachel said.

            “So, break it,”  Phyllis said.

            “I will not,”  Rachel said, defensively.

            “It’s up to you if take my advice,”  Phyllis said, grabbing her purse,  “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if what I’ve said comes true.”

            As Phyllis opened the front door, she looked back and said,  “And for the record, Billy, doesn’t hate you.”

            Phyllis left Rachel standing in the living room, pondering everything she’d been told.

 

 

            Rachel hummed to herself as she prepared a customer’s order of coffee at Crimson Lights.  Turing to face the counter she set it down and with a smile she said,  “There you go.”

Rachel continued to hum as she worked, until she realized Tessa was watching her.

            “Don’t stop on my account,”  Tessa said.

            Rachel smiled and said,  “Sorry, did I get too carried away?”

            “Not at all,”  Tessa said,  “However, what’s with this fantastic mood you’re in?”

            “I feel good,”  Rachel said.

            “No, something’s going on,”  Tessa said,  “And you’re holding out on me.”

            “It’s nothing,”  Rachel said.

            “Rachel, I’m your friend right?”  Tessa said,  “So tell me.”

            “Okay,”  Rachel said,  “I have a date tonight…with Kyle.”

            “Kyle Abbott?”  Tessa smiled,  “A date?”

            “Don’t make such big deal,”  Rachel said.

            “He asked you out on your first date together,”  Tessa said,  “It is a big deal.”

            “It’s not our first date,”  Rachel said.

            “What?”  Tessa said,  “So you have been holding out on me.  When was this other date?”

            “It wasn’t really a date,”  Rachel said,  “It was just pizza and we called it a date…for fun.”

            “Whose idea was it to go out for pizza?”  Tessa said.

            “Kyle made the offer,”  Rachel said.

            “I hate to break it to you,”  Tessa said,  “But that sounds like a real date to me.  Also, you’re blushing.  Are you falling for him?”

            “You don’t give up do you?”  Rachel said.

            “You _are_ falling for him,”  Tessa said excited,  “This is so great.”

            Rachel smiled as her phone beeped.

            “That could be lover boy calling,”  Tessa said.

            “Would you stop?”  Rachel said, checking her text message.

            Noticing Rachel’s smile as she looked at her phone, Tessa knew she was right about who it was.  Rachel simply put her phone away without saying anything.

            “Oh come on,”  Tessa said,  “What was that about?  He didn’t cancel on you did he?  Because if he did, he and I are going to have a serious talk.  I mean, I will make him understand that you don’t do that, that you…”

            “Tessa,”  Rachel said,  “Kyle didn’t cancel on me.  He just wanted to let me know he made reservations at the club for dinner and he’s going to pick me up here, after my shift.”

            “Oh,”  Tessa said,  “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes.”

            “It’s okay…”  Rachel trailed off and lost her smile,  “Oh,no.”

            “What?”  Tessa said.

            “The club, is it a fancy place?”  Rachel said,  “I mean do people dress up?”

            “I guess,”  Tessa said,  “If it’s a dinner date, usually.”

            “I can’t do this, I can’t go,”  Rachel said.

            “What do you mean you can’t go?”  Tessa said.

            “I don’t have anything to wear to a place like that and I don’t have time to go get anything.  Not that I could afford it anyway,”  Rachel fretted,  “I’m going to have to call him back and cancel.”

            “Don’t you dare,”  Tessa said,  “A solution is bound to present itself.”

            They were both quiet until Tessa exclaimed, “A-ha!  I have an idea.”

 

 

            Rachel continued to serve customers and wipe tables, while anxiety was building up over her date with Kyle.

            “Tessa, you said you had this great idea,”  Rachel said, walking behind the front counter,   “Would you like to share it with me?”

            “Actually the solution to your problem is arriving right now,”  Tessa said, nodding to Mariah as she entered the coffeehouse.

            With her arms full of dressing bags, Mariah approached the front counter and said,  “I have three different dresses for you, I’m pretty sure they’re the right size, any of them will look great on you.  I’ve got purse accessories that match, some jewelry and I brought some make-up so you can touch up.”

            “What is all this?”  Rachel said.

            “Dresses from wardrobe at my set, for your date tonight,”  Mariah said,  “Tessa called and said you were panicking about having nothing to wear.”

            “This was your terrific idea?”  Rachel said.

            “Just trying to help,”  Tessa said.

            “This is great, thank you,”  Rachel said.

            “So, Kyle asked you on a date,”  Mariah said.

            “Yes, he did,”  Rachel said, slightly blushing, “I’m looking forward to it.”

            “She’s got it pretty bad for him,”  Tessa said.

            Mariah smiled as Rachel said,  “Did I say that?”

            “You didn’t have to,”  Tessa and Mariah said together.

            “It’s not a bad thing to like him,”  Mariah said,  “You could do much worse than Kyle.”

            “He is really handsome,”  Rachel said,  “He’s charming and fun to be with.  I’m so nervous about tonight.”

            “Kyle is the one who is going to be nervous when he sees you in one of these dresses,”  Mariah said,  “Therefore, go and try them on.”  Holding up a dress bag, Mariah said,  “Try this one first, it’s my personal favourite.”

 

 

            As Rachel was in the back office, getting ready for her date, Mariah said,  “I’m a little surprised that Kyle asked Rachel out on a date.”

            “I hope he likes her as much as she likes him,”  Tessa said,  “I think they’re a good match, don’t you?”

            “It’s not that,”  Mariah said,  “I just thought that he was dating someone else.  What was her name…Lola?”

            “I guess it didn’t work out with her,”  Tessa said.

            Summer entered the coffeehouse and approached the front counter.  Leaning against the counter she said,  “I need a mocha coffee and I’ll take two of those fruit pastries as well.”

            Tessa and Mariah exchanged glances, knowing that Kyle was going to arrive any minute to meet Rachel. 

            “I assume that’s to go?”  Tessa said.

            “Yes,”  Summer said,  “Today, please.”

            “Bad day?”  Mariah said.

            “Don’t make it worse,”  Summer said.

            “I wouldn’t dream of it,”  Mariah said.

            Rushing to get the order, Tessa popped it onto the counter in front of Summer.  “There you go,”  she said.

            “Maybe I should pay?”  Summer said.

            “Right,”  Tessa said, ringing in the order.

            Summer made her payment, as Tessa and Mariah saw Kyle enter through the patio.

            “I’m just going to go and check on things in the back,”  Tessa said.

            “Excuse me,”  Mariah said, rushing to the patio to intercept Kyle.  Stepping into his path, she said,  “Hi.”

            “Hi,”  Kyle said.

            “You know, you look really nice,”  Mariah said.

            “Thanks,”  Kyle said.  He gestured his need to get past her.

            “Don’t go in there,”  Mariah said.

            “Why not?”  Kyle said.

            “Kyle?”  Summer said, approaching him.

            Wincing, Mariah said,  “That’s why.”  Kyle nodded.

            “Summer,”  Kyle said.

            Summer looked him up and down, before she said,  “Wow, you look really handsome.”

            “Thank you,”  Kyle said.

            “Hot date?”  Summer said.

            “I do,”  Kyle said.

            “Dressed up like that you must be taking Lola somewhere really nice,”  Summer said.

            “Actually…”  Mariah started.

            Kyle cut her off saying,  “Actually, it’s none of your business.”

            “Fine,”  Summer said,  “If you’ll excuse me, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  She walked away in a huff.

            “Sorry, I tried to spare you,”  Mariah said.

            “I’m here to meet Rachel,”  Kyle said.

            “I know, I heard all about your date,”  Mariah said,  “It’s nice to know you came to your senses.”

            “Excuse me?”  Kyle said.

            “You asked the right woman on a date,”  Mariah said.

            “As opposed to what?”  Kyle said.

            “Okay, I probably shouldn’t tell you this,”  Mariah said.

            “Then maybe don’t tell me,”  Kyle said.

            “Rachel really likes you,”  Mariah said,  “Really a lot.”

            “I really like her,”  Kyle said,  “Really a lot.”

            “She’s been excited about your date all day,”  Mariah said.

            “Has she?”  Kyle smiled,  “I plan to take her out for a nice evening.”

            Motioning for him to come closer, Kyle leaned in as Mariah said,  “You and I both know you don’t do just nice evenings.”

            “Unforgettably romantic?”  Kyle said.

            “Much better,”  Mariah said.  Spotting Rachel, emerging from the back office, Mariah said,  “She chose the favourite.”

            “What?”  Kyle said.

            “I believe you date is ready,”  Mariah said, guiding him to the entrance way from the patio.

            Across the room, Tessa said,  “Well, there he is.  Now, just a deep breath and no need for nerves.”

            “Do you see how incredibly handsome he looks right now?”  Rachel said,  “How can I not be nervous?”

            “She looks really beautiful,”  Mariah said.

            “Yes, she does,”  Kyle said, not able to take his eyes off Rachel.

            “You’re not nervous are you?”  Mariah said.

            “Don’t be ridiculous,”  Kyle said, unconvincingly.

            Giving Kyle a little shove, Mariah said,  “Go get her Romeo.”

            Mariah watched as Tessa, did a last minute touch up to Rachel’s hair.  Taking her hands, Tessa smiled and said,  “You’re a vision.”  When she saw Kyle coming she quickly scooted around the other side of the counter.

            “Hi there,”  Kyle said,  “You look amazingly beautiful.”

            “Thank you,”  Rachel smiled,  “You look very handsome yourself.”

            Offering her his arm, Kyle said,  “Shall we?”

            Rachel linked arms with Kyle, glancing at Tessa who gave her an encouraging smile as they left the coffeehouse.

 

 

            Summer entered the Athletic club, stopping when she saw someone at the bar.  Approaching her, Summer said,  “Lola?”

            Realizing it was Summer, Lola sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand.  “What do you want Summer?”

            Sitting next to her, Summer said,  “I’m surprised to see you here.”

            “You know, I’m not in the mood, I have a raging headache,”  Lola said.

            “Is that what you told Kyle?” Summer said.

            “What are you talking about?”  Lola said.

            “Didn’t you two have a date tonight?”  Summer said.

            “Not tonight,”  Lola said,  “We don’t go out every night.”

            “I just saw him at the coffeehouse,”  Summer said,  “All dressed up for a date.  I assumed he was meeting you there.”

            “I think he was meeting someone else,”  Lola said, staring past Summer.

            Summer turned to follow her gaze, to see Kyle entering the club with his date on his arm.

            “Who is that?”  Lola said.

            “Rachel,”  Summer distastefully said.  She grabbed Lola’s arm and led her a distance away where they couldn’t be seen.

            Kyle and Rachel were led to a table.  As Kyle pulled out her chair for her, he said,  “I hope this table is okay.”

            “It’s perfect,”  Rachel said.

            Summer and Lola watched as the waiter offered wine which the couple accepted. 

            “A toast?”  Kyle said.  Rachel smiled as Kyle said,  “To a beautiful date and a romantic evening.” 

            Summer rolled her eyes as they clinked glasses. 

            Looking at the menu’s Kyle said,  “What do you think?”

            “It all looks so good, it’s going to be hard to decide,”  Rachel said,  “Some of it looks expensive.”

            “Don’t worry about that just order whatever you want,”  Kyle said,  “Maybe later we could dance.”

            “I’ll think about it,”  Rachel teased.  Kyle put his hands up in surrender.

            Summer and Lola watched as someone approached Kyle and Rachel’s table.  “What is this?”  Summer said.

            “Excuse me?”  a voice said beside Rachel and Kyle.

            Rachel looked up surprised to see who she did.  “Victoria,”  Rachel said.

            “I hate to break up this date you appear to be having,”  Victoria said,  “But you’re going to have to leave.”

            “Excuse me?”  Kyle said.

            “I’m having dinner with my parents over there,”  Victoria said,  “I’m just giving you fair warning to leave.”

            “Who do you think you are?”  Kyle said,  “We’re having a date, no reason it should be any of your concern.”

            “It’s very much my concern,”  Victoria said.

            “How do you figure that?”  Kyle said.

            “She has a restraining order against me,”  Rachel said.

            “Oh come on,”  Kyle said,  “We’re having dinner, we won’t bother you.”

            “You can leave or I can call the police,”  Victoria said.  “I don’t think I have to tell you what will happen if I do that.”

            “Kyle, let’s just go,”  Rachel said, pushing back her chair.

            Kyle gave a heavy sigh as he stood up.  Taking Rachel’s hand, he passed by Victoria.  “Thanks very much,”  he snapped.

            Summer’s mouth dropped open and Lola smiled as she watched Kyle and Rachel’s date ruined.

            “I guess he’ll think twice about asking her out again,”  Summer said.

            “If he ever does,”  Lola said, with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kyle, I’m really sorry about this,” Rachel said, as she sat next to him in the car.  
“It’s not your fault,” Kyle said, “I’m sorry things went this way, I wanted to share a romantic evening with you.”  
“You did?” Rachel said.  
“Yes,” Kyle said, “Dinner at the club, maybe some dancing and you look really beautiful.”  
“Maybe we could go somewhere else for dinner?” Rachel said.  
“Every other place is probably packed and booked by now,” Kyle said. Sighing, he continued, “Maybe we should just call it a night.”  
“I have an idea if you’re up for it,” Rachel said.  
“What’s that?” Kyle said.  
“Feel like going for a drive?” Rachel said.

 

“Rachel, where are we?” Kyle said, as she diverted him onto a dirt road.  
“Just a little further up here,” Rachel said. Kyle drove on, until Rachel said, “Okay, stop here.”  
Looking around Kyle said, “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Exactly,” Rachel said.  
“You lost me,” Kyle said.  
“Just follow me,” Rachel said, getting out of the car.  
Kyle met her around the front of the car, as she leaned against the hood. “What’s going on?” he said.  
“Look up there,” Rachel said, pointing to the sky.  
Kyle did as he was instructed, his eyes meeting a view he didn’t expect. “That’s a lot of stars,” he said.  
“I know,” Rachel said, “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
“It is,” Kyle said, taking her in his arms from behind, “The stars aren’t the only amazing thing out here tonight.”  
Rachel smiled and said, “It’s so magnificent and peaceful.”  
“No one to interrupt us or kick us out,” Kyle said.  
“It’s like we’re the only two people in the world,” Rachel said.  
“Works for me,” Kyle said.  
Rachel slightly laughed as she turned to face him. “We’re only missing one thing.”  
“Which is?” Kyle said, anticipating a kiss.  
“Music,” Rachel said, “We never had our dance tonight.”  
Kyle put a finger up as he pulled out his phone. Sifting through his music until he found a slow song. Pressing play, he smiled at her as he took her back into his arms and they danced. It wasn’t long before, Rachel rested her head against Kyle’s shoulder and he held her closer. They swayed to the music, not a word spoken between them, none were needed. Rachel lifted her head, as Kyle leaned in, they shared their first kiss together. Neither of them realized the music had stopped as Rachel snuggled close to Kyle. After several seconds Kyle said, “Rachel?”  
“Um?” she said.  
“Where did the stars go?” Kyle said.  
Rachel looked up, as rain started to pour down on them.  
Taking her hand and grabbing his phone, the two dashed for the car. Kyle was fumbling trying to open the passenger side door, when he stopped.  
“Kyle!” Rachel said, in urgency.  
“Are you kidding me?” Kyle yelled.  
“What’s wrong?” Rachel said.  
“I locked my keys in the car!” Kyle said.  
“Now what?” Rachel said.  
Kyle tried the back door and found it unlocked. “Here, get in,” he said, ushering her into the car ahead of him. Pulling the door closed, Kyle rested his head against the back seat. They were both soaking wet, as Kyle looked over at her and said, “So, is the romantic night I promised you, or what?”  
Rachel couldn’t help laughing.

 

Resting their heads against the back seat, looking at each other, Kyle reached over and linked his hand with Rachel’s.  
They were both quiet, until Rachel said, “What are you thinking?”  
“I’m thinking how beautiful you look, even soaking wet,” Kyle said.  
“Well, that rain drenched look is pretty sexy on you,” Rachel said.  
“Is it?” Kyle smiled.  
“Definitely,” Rachel said.  
“In that case…” Kyle said, engaging her in another kiss.  
“You know,” Rachel started, as Kyle continued to kiss her, “We really should…get out of these wet clothes.” Kyle whipped his jacket off as Rachel undid the top button of his shirt. Kyle quickly undid the rest, fighting with his wet shirt, that wasn’t coming off. Rachel pushed his shirt off, as Kyle stole another kiss and lay her down on the back seat.

 

“Are you sure no one called to cancel?” Lauren said, as she and Phyllis waited impatiently in Billy’s office.  
“Just another example of the disarray in this company,” Phyllis said.  
Billy quickly entered the office, saying, “Ladies, I apologize for the delay. Therefore, not to waste any more time, let’s get started.”  
“I thought Kyle was joining us for this,” Lauren said.  
“So did I,” Billy said.  
“Meaning?” Phyllis said.  
“I am a little embarrassed to admit it, but not surprised to say, I don’t know where Kyle is this morning,” Billy said.

“Coming right up,” Tessa said, as she dealt with the morning rush at Crimson Lights. Sharon arrived watching Tessa pouring coffee’s and filling orders as fast as she could.  
“Tessa?” Sharon said, “What’s going on?”  
“The morning rush,” Tessa said, “I don’t know why everyone decided they wanted to come here today.”  
“Well, where’s Rachel?” Sharon said, “Isn’t she supposed to be working today?”  
“That is the question of the day,” Tessa said, “Rachel decided not to show up today. I have no idea where she is.”

Kyle and Rachel were asleep in each other’s arms, in the backseat of Kyle’s car. Kyle stirred and opened his eyes, smiling as he realized Rachel was still with him. Kyle closed his eyes again, but quickly opened them, noticing the rain had stopped and it was daylight. He reached for his phone, trying not to wake Rachel. Checking the display and noticing the time, he sighed, “Oh, perfect.”  
Rachel woke, Kyle smiling at her. “Good morning,” he said.  
“Morning,” Rachel smiled, groggily, “Wait, what time is it?”  
“It’s late,” Kyle said, “We’re both late.”  
“Oh,” Rachel said, sitting more upright. Looking at Kyle she said, “Did that really happen last night? Did you and I…?”  
“Sure did,” Kyle said. Noticing Rachel was quiet, Kyle said, “Are you regretting what we did?”  
“No regrets,” Rachel said, stretching her arms across Kyle’s shoulders and linking her hands behind his neck. “It was really amazing.”  
“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Kyle said, “And as much as I would like to stay here with you all day…doing amazing, we should probably get going.”  
“You’re right,” Rachel said, “On the other hand, we’re already late.”  
“True,” Kyle said.  
“And we’re already going to get in trouble for it,” Rachel said.  
“Unfortunately,” Kyle said, “We still should…”  
“Do we always do what we should?” Rachel said.  
“Not always…” Kyle said, laying her back on the seat again.

 

“Still no sign of Rachel, I see,” Sharon said.  
“I’m starting to get worried,” Tessa said, “She left here last night on a date. Maybe something bad happened.”  
“I hope not,” Sharon said, “But she would have called if she was really sick and couldn’t come in.”  
“Short handed today?” Billy said, approaching the front counter  
“We’re getting worried, that Rachel never showed up for work today,” Sharon said.  
“Well, that would explain it,” Billy said.  
“What?” Sharon said.  
“Kyle never showed up at work today either,” Billy said, “The way they have been fascinated with each other lately, I assume they are together right now.”  
“They had a date last night,” Tessa said, “Maybe something did go wrong, if they’re both missing.”  
“I’m sure they are fine,” Sharon said, “Maybe they had car trouble.”  
“All night?” Billy said.  
“The has to be a logical explanation,” Sharon said.  
“Maybe they had an accident, maybe they’re on the side of the road somewhere…” Tessa fretted.  
“Maybe they’re walking in right now hand in hand,” Billy said, as they saw Rachel & Kyle arriving.  
Entering from the patio, Rachel & Kyle stopped in their tracks when they saw, Sharon, Billy and Tessa watching them.  
“The firing squad,” Kyle said to Rachel.  
“We are so in for it,” Rachel said   
Giving Rachel’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Kyle led her towards the others.  
“I ought to fire your ass,” Billy said, complete disapproval on his face.  
“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kyle started.  
“Late?” Billy said, “You’ve practically missed the whole morning. You missed the Fenmore’s meeting.”  
“The one with Lauren and Phyllis?” Kyle said.  
“That’s the one,” Billy said.  
“Seriously, I thought that was tomorrow,” Kyle said.  
“It was, we moved it….” Billy stared.  
“We moved it to today,” Kyle remembered, “I’m really sorry.”  
“Rachel what’s your excuse?” Sharon said.  
“We were together and we lost track of the time,” Rachel said.  
“I had car trouble,” Kyle said.  
“We were really worried about you,” Tessa said.  
“Don’t you have a phone?” Billy said, “You can’t call someone and say ‘we’re fine but we got held up and we’ll be late’?”  
“Sorry,” Kyle said, again.  
“Furthermore, why are you here and not at the office?” Billy said  
“You’re here too,” Rachel said.  
“Unlike the love of your life here,” Billy said, gesturing to Kyle, “I was at work all morning.”  
“I was dropping Rachel off at work,” Kyle said.  
“You felt the need to walk her inside?” Billy said.  
“Not only that,” Kyle said, “I wanted to get a coffee and something to eat. I’m famished. We both are.”  
“We didn’t even have anything to eat last night,” Rachel said.  
“Didn’t you go out to dinner?” Tessa said.  
“We went,” Rachel said, “Then Victoria felt the need to kick us out.”  
“The restraining order,” Billy said.  
“Yes, she was having dinner with her lovely parents,” Rachel said, “She threatened to call the police if I didn’t leave.”  
“So we left,” Kyle said, “Drove around for a while.”  
“Rachel, you realize how serious you’re absence this morning is,” Sharon said.  
“Sharon, I apologize,” Rachel said.  
“We were very busy today and I had to cover your shift for you,” Sharon said, “I did a lot of work to get you this job, so you could re-enter the community. I have to report to the authorities that you are here and doing your job and not causing any trouble. If I tell them you were absent today, without notice, because you were on a date, you could be in serious trouble.”  
“Sharon, please don’t do that,” Rachel said, “I’ll stay late, work a double shift.”  
“If you are going to work for me, I need you here on time, working, not spending time with a boyfriend!” Sharon said.  
“It’s partly my fault,” Kyle said, “We lost track of time.”  
“I promise it won’t happen again,” Rachel said.  
“You’re right, it won’t,” Sharon said, “Because if it does, I will be forced to notify the authorities because you will be relieved of your duties here.”  
“Kyle, I hope you can take time out of your busy schedule to come in to the office today,” Billy said, “Before you no longer have an office.”  
“I will be there soon,” Kyle said, “And I will stay late to catch up on everything.”  
“Within the hour,” Billy said, leaving the coffeehouse.  
“I should get going,” Kyle said.  
“Yes, I should get to work too,” Rachel said.  
“Last night was really amazing,” she whispered to him.  
“Sure was,” Kyle said, pulling her into a kiss.  
“A-hem,” Tessa was beside them. She held an apron out to Rachel.  
“I’ll see you later,” Kyle said, stealing one more kiss on her cheek, before heading to the patio exit.  
“Okay, okay,” Rachel said, taking the apron from Tessa.  
Crossing the patio, Kyle heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw Lola sitting at a table smiling at him.   
“Lola,” he said, “I didn’t see you.”  
“I know,” she said, standing up, “You were lost in your own world.”  
“What do you mean?” Kyle said, fearing she had seen him with Rachel.  
“You must have had something on your mind,” Lola said.  
“Lots of stuff going on,” Kyle said, adding, “At work.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Lola said, “But you look exhausted.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Kyle said, “It was just one of those nights.”  
"I’m sorry to hear that,” Lola said, “I’m glad I ran in to you, I was hoping we could get together tonight.”  
“I would love to,” Kyle said, “But like I said, I’m extra tired. I don’t think I’d be very good company. Besides, I have to work late to meet those deadlines.”  
“Also you might want to check with your other girlfriend,” Lola said, “I wouldn’t want to mess up your dating schedule.”  
“What are you talking about?” Kyle said nervously.  
“I saw you at the club with her last night,” Lola said, “Don’t deny it.”  
“Okay, yes, I was there with her,” Kyle said, “We planned to have dinner.”  
Lola gave a frustrated laugh and said, “Have you been dating other people the whole time you and I have been going out?”  
“No, it wasn’t like that,” Kyle said, “Since Rachel and I live in the same house…”  
“You live together?” Lola said, cutting him off.  
“Not that way,” Kyle said, “She’s a friend of the family and she needed a place to stay. She went through a rough time and I thought it would be nice if I took her out to dinner.”  
“You were both very dressed up for a simple dinner,” Lola said.  
“Like I said, I thought it would be nice for her,” Kyle said. Reaching across the table and taking her hand he said, “You know I want to be with you.”  
Lola paused, before she said, “You are always good to a friend in need. I apologize if I jumped to the wrong conclusion.”  
“I can see what you must have thought,” Kyle said, trying to cover.  
“You left the restaurant rather abruptly last night,” Lola said.  
“Unfortunately we were asked to,” Kyle said, “I’ll tell you about it next time I take you out.”  
“You want to take me out and talk about your date with another woman?” Lola said.  
“Point taken,” Kyle said, “Are you and I okay?”  
“We are,” Lola said.  
“Good,” Kyle smiled, “I hate to do this, but I am about to be fired as it is. I need to get to work.”  
“You’re working too hard,” Lola said, “You need to take care of yourself.”  
“I am,” Kyle said, “Can we meet another time?”  
“Of course,” Lola said. Stepping closer to him, she said, “Until then...” She drew him into a kiss. Afterwards she gave Kyle a smile, which he returned.  
“Bye,” he said. Kyle left the coffeehouse, glancing back at Rachel and Lola, hoping one would not find out, he was also dating the other.

 

“You finally made it in,” Tessa said, to Rachel.  
“I’m sorry, I was late,” Rachel said.  
“You should be,” Tessa said, “I was really worried that something had happened to the two of you.”  
“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry,” Rachel said.  
“You’re forgiven,” Tessa smiled, “So, how did your date go anyway?”  
“Hard to say,” Rachel said.  
“What does that mean?” Tessa said, “The way you two walked in here and that kiss he gave you before he left, tells me that things went well.”  
“Things were great, to low, to amazing,” Rachel said.  
“Sounds like a story there,” Tessa said, “What did happen after Victoria made you two leave the club?”  
“You heard what Kyle said,” Rachel said, “We drove around for awhile.”  
“Again, you’re holding out on me,” Tessa prompted.  
Rachel couldn’t hide her smile.  
“There it is,” Tessa said, “Talk.”  
“After we left the club, we did drive for awhile,” Rachel started, “Then we went to this place I told him about. Somewhere, with no distractions and millions of stars. We stood there gazing at them, he held me in his arms and it was breathtaking. Kyle found some soft music and we danced under those stars. That’s when he kissed me for the first time.”  
“Oh, that sounds so romantic,” Tessa said.  
“It was,” Rachel said, “Until the rain started to pour down on us.”  
“No…” Tessa said.  
“Kyle, had locked his keys in the car,” Rachel said, “So we were getting drenched when he discovered the back door was not locked, so we jumped into the back seat.”  
“And then what?” Tessa said.  
Rachel shrugged her shoulders, “Not much,” Rachel said, “He held my hand and he kissed me a little.”  
“And that’s it?” Tessa said.  
“Well, we eventually fell asleep, after we made out for awhile,” Rachel said.  
“When you say made out you mean…” Tessa said.  
“We went all the way,” Rachel smiled.   
Tessa’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Rachel.  
“Hello ladies,” Mariah said, approaching them, “I’m curious, how was your date?”  
“They went all the way,” Tessa couldn’t help herself from answering.  
Mariah looked and Rachel and said, “You mean you and Kyle…” she paused and then exclaimed “Sex?” Mariah’s vocal surprise penetrated the room.  
Rachel momentarily covered her face as Mariah awkwardly looked around the room. People were looking as she quietly said “Sorry…”  
Turning back around Mariah leaned against the counter, briefly resting her forehead in her hands. “Apparently it went well,” Mariah said.  
“It was really amazing,” Rachel gushed, “I feel like Kyle and I are meant to be together.”  
“I’m happy that things are working out for the two of you,” Mariah said.  
“Thank you for all your help with the dress and everything,” Rachel said.  
“My pleasure,” Mariah said, “I’ll get it back from you later.”  
“There’s just one little problem,” Rachel said.  
“What problem?” Mariah said.  
“The dress…” Rachel started, “We got caught in the rain and it got really wet and it has a little bit of a…rip in it.”  
“How did it get…” Mariah started, “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel felt self-conscious, as she entered to coffeehouse, dressed in her short skirt and cape complete with a capital ‘S’ in the front print of her Halloween costume. As she looked around for someone she knew she heard a familiar voice. “Oh, I love it!” Tessa said.  
Rachel looked to see Tessa, in her costume. “You look great too,” Rachel said.  
“A woman with superpowers,” Tessa said, “It’s perfect.” Turning to Mariah, Tessa said, “Doesn’t she look great?”  
“It’s a great costume,” Mariah said.  
“You said, since it was your day off, that you weren’t coming here,” Tessa said, “And you weren’t going to dress up.”  
“I figured, I missed a few Halloween’s and it was time to catch up,” Rachel said.  
“So you decided to dress up and you’re here alone?” Mariah said.  
“Is that okay?” Rachel said.  
“It’s just an interesting coincidence,” Mariah said, “You’re costume matches someone else’s.” She gestured to the patio where Kyle was chatting with a friend.  
“Is he dressed as…” Rachel started.  
“Yes, he is,” Tessa said.  
Noticing Rachel was watching Kyle, Tessa said, “Well, what are you waiting for?”  
“What do you mean?” Rachel said.  
“Aren’t you going to go over and say hello?” Tessa said.  
“I can’t,” Rachel said, “Maybe I should just go, I’m starting to realize how short this skirt really is.”  
“Go over there and talk to him, or I’m going to call him over,” Tessa said.  
“Alright, I’m going,” Rachel said.  
As she walked over to Kyle, he was finishing up his conversation. His friend walked away, so Rachel slipped up behind him and reaching around him she covered his eyes with her hands. “Trick or treat,” she said.  
Kyle smiled and said, “Oh, I’m going to have to say treat.”  
Rachel removed her hands and he turned around. “Look at that I was right,” he said, “You look incredible.”  
“Great minds,” Rachel said, gesturing to the similarity in their costumes.  
“I can’t take credit for it,” Kyle said, “Tessa helped me throw this together. It was very last minute.”  
“She did a good job,” Rachel said, “Simple but sexy.”  
“You think so?” Kyle said, “I could say the same for you.” Leaning his head to the side he said, “It’s just the right amount of short…”  
“Okay,” Rachel said, patting his shoulder.  
Kyle took both her hands and said, “Not that it isn’t great to see you, because it is, but I thought you weren’t coming.”  
“I reconsidered,” Rachel said, “And I’m glad I did. Now I get to spend the rest of Halloween with you.”  
“You’ll get no arguments from me,” Kyle said, as he leaned in to kiss her.  
Watching them from across the room, Mariah said, “Wasn’t he standing there, doing that, with someone else, less than an hour ago?”  
“Yeah,” Tessa said, “What’s up with that?”  
“I hope he’s not up to what I think he is,” Mariah said.  
“You think he’s two timing her?” Tessa said.  
“I think he’s two timing them both,” Mariah said, “That’s not going to end well.”  
A voice approached the two of them, “Hi, I’m glad you’re still here.”  
Looking over her shoulder, Tessa exclaimed, “Lola?”  
“I didn’t know you were coming back,” Mariah said.  
Tessa moved to block Lola’s view of the patio, as Lola said, “I misplaced my purse, did you happen to see it anywhere?”  
Reaching behind the counter, Mariah produced one and said, “This it?”  
“Oh thank you,” Lola said, “I was panicking.”  
“I’m always messing up with stuff like that,” Tessa said.  
“Is Kyle still here?” Lola said, looking past Tessa, “Because if he is I…”  
Lola bristled at the sight of another woman in Kyle’s arms, stealing kisses. Tessa winced at Mariah, as Lola glared at the couple. Releasing some angry breaths, Lola turned to walk out the front door.   
“Like I was saying,” Mariah said.  
As she reached the door, Lola stopped and turned around. Without hesitation she marched over to Kyle and Rachel.  
Still holding her in his arms, Kyle was making Rachel laugh, before he drew her into another kiss. Standing beside them Lola said, “I don’t mean to interrupt.”  
Cutting their kiss short, Kyle was startled when he saw her. “Lola…” Kyle said, letting go of Rachel.  
“What is going on here?” Lola said.  
“Uh…” Kyle was at a loss for words. This was the moment he had been dreading.  
“Excuse me?” Rachel said to Lola.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Lola said.  
Rachel gave an insulted grunt as she said, “What we’re doing is none of your business.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lola fumed, “It’s very much my business.”  
“What are you talking about?” Rachel said, “Kyle?” She looked up at him.  
Kyle was nervously eyeing both of them.  
“Do you want to tell her, or should I?” Lola said.  
Kyle was still trying to find the words to explain.   
“He’s my boyfriend,” Lola said.  
Rachel gave another frustrated laugh as she said, “No, he’s my…” She trailed off, “Kyle, what is she talking about?”  
Both sets of eyes were on Kyle as he stammered, “Okay, the thing is…I um…”  
“Don’t keep us in suspense,” Lola said.  
“Alright,” Kyle started, “I did something I probably shouldn’t have. You’re likely both going to hate me for this, but here it goes. I have...” Kyle took a deep breath before he continued, blurting out the rest, “I have been dating you both…at the same time.”  
Rachel stared at Kyle in shock, while Lola angrily shook her head.  
“You have some nerve,” Lola said.  
“Kyle, how could you?” Rachel said, the hurt behind her words making him wince.  
“I thought you were different,” Lola said, “But you’re just like all the other scum out there, playing games.”  
“This wasn’t a game,” Kyle said, “I’m sorry, I know I’ve let you both down.”  
“Betrayed,” Lola said, “That’s a better term for it.”  
“I thought,” Rachel started, her voice breaking, “I thought you wanted to be with me.” Kyle could see the tears welling in her eyes.  
“And I thought you wanted to be with me,” Lola said.  
“I met you both at the same time,” Kyle said, “And I liked you both so much, I didn’t want to stop seeing either of you. I know it was wrong, but I didn’t know what to do.”  
“The truth would have been nice,” Lola said, “You know, maybe if we had talked about it, we could have figured it out. But instead you chose to deceive us both.”  
“I never meant to hurt anyone,” Kyle said.  
“It’s a bit late for that,” Rachel said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.  
“It all make sense now,” Lola said, “Working late, how stupid was I to believe you. Your working excuse, was just that, an excuse to spend time with her.”  
“Lola…” Kyle started.  
“Our entire relationship was based on a lie,” Lola said, “I should have seen it coming. I gave you a second chance and this is how you treat me? Well, that’s it then. I don’t want to see you ever again, do you hear me? Don’t call me, don’t expect to hear from me or see me anymore.”  
“Lola, please just…” Kyle said.  
“No,” Lola cut him off, “We are completely over.” She stormed off.  
Kyle sighed as he watched her walk away, before turning his attention to Rachel. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. Kyle felt extremely guilty that he had made her cry. Reaching out he touched her arm, but she flinched away from him.  
Rachel held her arms close to her, hugging herself as she tried to settle her tears.  
“Rachel,” Kyle said, “I’m really sorry.”  
Dropping her arms and resting one hand on the table, she couldn’t look at him.  
“Rachel?” Kyle said “Can we talk about this?”  
Rachel picked up a salt shaker and turning around she whipped it past Kyle. Even though it wasn’t close enough to hit him, he still ducked away.  
“Whoa,” Mariah said.  
“I can’t watch this,” Tessa said, turning away from them.  
“I get that you’re angry with me, but…” Kyle started.  
“You want talk,” Rachel said, trading in her tears for anger, “I believed you when you told me how much you wanted to be with me. I thought you cared so much about me.”  
“I do care,” Kyle said.  
“You have a funny way of showing it,” Rachel said, “You were so charming and nice to me when I first met you. It didn’t take long for me to think you were the perfect one for me. That whole time you were interested in someone else. You used the ‘working’ excuse on me too. I was actually proud of you for being ambitious and working so hard, but the only thing you were working on was Lola.”  
“I wasn’t completely honest with you,” Kyle said, “But the time we spent together meant something special to me.”  
“The time we spent together you lied to me,” Rachel said.  
“It wasn’t like that,” Kyle said.  
“What in your mind made you think that this was okay?” Rachel said, “Did you really want to be with me, or was I just the one you could use for sex.”  
“You know that’s not what that was,” Kyle said.  
“How do you expect me to believe anything you say anymore,” Rachel said, “You asked me if I regretted that night and I said no. But now I do.”  
“Rachel…” Kyle said.   
“I regret that I trusted you that much!” Rachel yelled, “I thought you were always going to be there for me. I defended you to people. I thought you were someone special, not just my boyfriend, but my friend. Someone I could depend on, who I was falling in love with.”  
“I feel the same way about you,” Kyle said, “We can still have that special relationship, that connection. Just tell me what I can do to make it right. I’ll do whatever it takes.”  
“It’s all gone, Kyle,” Rachel said, “You made sure of that.”  
“Don’t say that,” Kyle said, “I don’t want to lose what we have.”  
“What we had,” Rachel said, “It’s over.”  
“You can’t mean that,” Kyle said, “You’re upset with me. Maybe we should go home and talk about this in the morning.”  
“Kyle, it’s over between us,” Rachel said, “I don’t want to see you anymore or spend any special time with you.”  
“Rachel,” Kyle said, trying to take her hands, but she pulled them away.  
“Don’t touch me,” Rachel said.  
“Excuse me,” Tessa said, “Pardon the interruption, but Rachel are you okay?”  
Kyle gave a frustrated laugh, before he said, “We are in the middle of something if you don’t mind.”  
“I do mind, she’s my friend and she seems far too upset,” Tessa said.  
“It’s okay Tessa,” Rachel said, “We’re done anyway.”  
“Please don’t walk away like this,” Kyle said.  
“I can’t trust you anymore,” Rachel said, “I don’t want to be with you for one minute longer.”   
Kyle knew there was nothing more he could do as he watched her walk away. Sighing Kyle closed his eyes and ran his hand across his face.  
“That was a lousy thing to do,” Mariah said.  
“I feel bad enough already,” Kyle said.  
“Multiply that by ten,” Mariah said, “That’s how she feels. It’s time for you to leave.”  
“I never meant to hurt her,” Kyle said, “She has to know I wouldn’t do that.”  
“But you did,” Mariah said, “Kyle, just go okay?”  
Kyle raised his hands in surrender. As he left he gave one last glance at Rachel, who was being consoled by Tessa.

 

Rachel entered the Abbott house shutting the door hard behind her. Billy looked up from his work folder when he spied Rachel still in her Halloween costume.  
“That must have been some party,” Billy said. Noticing, she looked upset, Billy said, “Is everything okay?”  
“Your nephew is a lying, cheating, poor excuse for a human being,” Rachel said.  
Billy nodded. “Big fight?” he said.  
“Big break-up,” Rachel said, “I don’t know what I was thinking. It had to be too good to be true. I have the worst luck with relationships, so why did I even try?”  
“Sorry, it didn’t work out,” Billy said.  
Kyle rushed through the front door. “Rachel,” he said, when he saw her, “I know you’re upset with me, but can we please talk about this.”  
“I’ve heard it all,” Rachel said, “And I don’t want to hear it again.” She walked towards the stairs.  
“Please…” Kyle started.  
“Kyle, I told you to leave me alone,” Rachel said, walking up the stairs.  
Kyle put his foot on the bottom step, about to go after her, when Billy said, “Maybe you should give her some space.”  
Kyle sighed and walked back into the living room. As Kyle paced the living room, Billy said, “What did you do?”  
“I screwed up,” Kyle said.  
“I can’t say I didn’t see this coming,” Billy said.  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Kyle said.  
“She said you cheated on her,” Billy said.  
“It wasn’t like that,” Kyle said.  
“What was it like?” Billy said.  
“While I was with Rachel and was also dating Lola,” Kyle said.  
“That’s cheating,” Billy said.  
“You know, you’re not good at pep talks,” Kyle said, “If I could just get her to talk to me.”  
“How is that going to fix it?” Billy said.  
“I don’t know,” Kyle groaned, “I hate how she’s this mad at me.”  
“What did you expect?” Billy said, “You had to know what you were doing would come out and there would be hurt feelings.”  
“That’s exactly what I didn’t want to do,” Kyle said, “Now, I’ve messed up everything with both of them.”

 

Rachel was wiping tables on the patio of Crimson Lights the next morning, when Lola came through the door. Rachel straightened up and they both paused when they saw each other.  
Rachel was about to walk away, when Lola said, “You know, I don’t blame you for any of what happened.”  
“I guess we both got blindsided,” Rachel said, “I say who needs him?”  
“Not us,” Lola said. Holding out her hand she said, “Lola Rosales.”  
“Rachel Brantford,” Rachel said, accepting the handshake.  
“Did you break up with him too?” Lola said.  
“Yes, I did,” Rachel said, “I can’t be with someone who lies that I can’t trust.”  
Lola nodded. “Well, maybe something good can come out of this,” she said, “You and I can be friends.”  
“Absolutely,” Rachel said, “If you’ll excuse me, I have some customers.”  
As Rachel walked away, Lola thought for a moment before she pulled out her phone and began to text.

 

Kyle sat at the bar of the athletic club, twisting the glass of a drink, between his hands.  
“That’s not a happy face,” a voice said beside Kyle.  
Kyle looked to his left and said, “Summer.”  
“Why the long face?” Summer said, “A little early for a drink, don’t you think?”  
Pushing the glass a little farther away from him, Kyle said, “I didn’t really want it.”  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Summer said, “Come on, tell me what’s wrong. I can tell something is upsetting you.”  
“I screwed up,” Kyle said.  
“At work?” Summer said.  
“I wish that’s all it was,” Kyle said, “No, I lost the two best things that ever happened to me.”  
“Let me guess,” Summer said, “Rachel and Lola? They found out about your dating habits where they were concerned.”  
“How do you know…” Kyle said.  
“I have eyes,” Summer said, “I could see what you were doing. I didn’t think it was my place to say anything.”  
Kyle slightly laughed and said, “Since when do you not relish interfering.”  
“I knew it would all blow up on it’s own,” Summer said, “If I had said anything to you about it, would you have listened?”  
“Probably not,” Kyle said, “Now neither of them want anything to do with me. I just wish there was a way to fix this.”  
“I have an idea,” Summer said.  
“I’m almost afraid to hear it,” Kyle said.  
“Let them both go,” Summer said, “Then you could be with me.”  
“Summer…” Kyle said, “We had this conversation.”  
“I know,” Summer said, “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”  
Kyle smiled, “You never stop.”  
“Maybe it will all work out for the best,” Summer said, “You might end up with just who you want.”  
“That’s the problem,” Kyle said, “I love them both.”  
“That may be true,” Summer said, “I think you might be more in love with one than you realize.”  
“Would you like to share her name with me?” Kyle said.  
“No way,” Summer said, “It’s something you have to figure out for yourself.”  
“My head hurts just thinking about it,” Kyle said.  
“I do have to get to work,” Summer said, “Promise me you won’t sit here and drink that.”  
“Drink what?” Kyle said, standing up.  
“Hang in there,” Summer said.  
“Sure,” Kyle said, returning a wave as Summer left the club. Responding to the beep on his phone, Kyle was surprised by the text message. Intrigued he texted back.

 

Sitting at a table, Kyle waived to get Lola’s attention as she arrived. Kyle stood up as she walked over, “Hi,” he said, indicating for her to sit. As he did the same he continued, “I was surprised to get your text that you wanted to see me.”  
“I was surprised to send it,” Lola said.  
“So why did you want to see me?” Kyle said.  
“I don’t want you to think that I’ve forgiven you,” Lola started, “Because I haven’t. I’m still hurt by your betrayal and the lies. I’ve done nothing but think about what you did to me and to Rachel. Her and I talked and we’ve conceded to be friends. I know that she does not want to take you back and I am not ready to do that either. However, I might take you back, but only if you are honest not only with me but yourself.”  
“I’m not sure what you mean,” Kyle said.  
“You said you wanted to be with both of us,” Lola said, “But it doesn’t work that way. You can’t have your cake and eat it too. You have to choose. If you want to be with me, then it’s only you and me, no one else. If you find that you want to be with Rachel, then that’s your choice and I won’t be a part of it and no one else should either.”  
“No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt,” Kyle said, “And that is the last thing I wanted.”  
“You’ve already accomplished the hurt,” Lola said, “That’s all I came to say. You have some thinking to do. Whatever you do decide, at least have the courtesy to let the other one know your intentions.”  
Lola stood up as Kyle did the same.  
“I can’t convince you to stay for coffee?” Kyle said.  
“I have to get back to work,” Lola said. She left without further conversation. Kyle sat back down, pulled out his phone and texted “Got a minute?”

 

“Rachel, you got the last two customer orders mixed up,” Tessa said, “Don’t worry I took care of it.”  
“Sorry,” Rachel said, “It’s hard to concentrate, when you’ve been up crying half the night.”  
“He’s not worth your tears,” Tessa said, “If I were you I would just forget about him.”  
“Easier said than done,” Rachel said, “I live in the same house with him.”  
“Mariah said you could stay at Sharon’s or you could even stay with me, for a little while,” Tessa said.  
“I thought about moving,” Rachel said, “But then I realized I am not going to let the likes of Kyle Abbott make me move from where I am settled.”  
“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Tessa said.  
“You think I still want to be near him,” Rachel said.  
“Do you?” Tessa said.  
“No,” Rachel said, “He and I are over.”

 

“Have you gotten any sleep lately?” Mariah said, arriving at the table where Kyle was sitting.  
“Not too much,” Kyle said, “I wasn’t sure you would come, if we were still friends.”  
Sitting across from him, Mariah said, “I was a little harsh with you last we talked. I still think you did a nasty thing, but we are always friends.”  
“Thank you for that,” Kyle said, “I need one right now.”  
“I don’t think I have to guess what’s on your mind the last few days,” Mariah said.  
“I don’t like the way things are with Rachel and Lola,” Kyle said, “I know it’s my fault, but I don’t know what to do from here.”  
“I hear apologies work wonders,” Mariah said.  
“I’ve apologized but they won’t forgive me,” Kyle said, “Rachel won’t even talk to me.”  
“I can’t blame her,” Mariah said.  
“I did talk to Lola,” Kyle said, “She gave me an ultimatum.”  
“Her or Rachel,” Mariah said.  
“She said she would take me back, if I break things off with Rachel,” Kyle said.  
“It sounds like you and Rachel may already be broken up,” Mariah said.  
“I hope not,” Kyle said.  
“Maybe you should give them both up,” Mariah said.  
Kyle laughed and said, “You’re the second person to say that to me. I think about Lola and how special she is and she’s beautiful and funny, so easy be around and talk to, be with. So, I think okay, it’s Lola, but then I think about Rachel, who is so beautiful, with a great sense of humor, the magical time we had on our big date.”  
Kyle had a far away look in his eyes. “Kyle?” Mariah said, “Are you still with me?”  
Coming out of his trance, Kyle said, “Yeah, I’m here. It’s just thought of never being with either of them, I couldn’t stand it. I feel like I’m going to go crazy, trying to work this out. Mariah, please just tell me what to do.”  
Mariah could hear Kyle’s voice breaking, she feared tears wouldn’t be far behind. She reached across the table and took his hand. “Okay,” she said, “Let’s just forget how horrible any of this is for now. Take your guilt out of the equation. No one can make this decision for you. I will tell you this. I hear you talk about Lola and how special she is, and I hear you use the word magic when you describe Rachel. You don’t have to tell me, but have you ever had the same magical feeling with Lola?”  
Kyle sighed in frustration.  
“I know this is hard,” Mariah said, “You feel like you got yourself into an impossible situation. The key is in there,” she pointed to his heart, “Listen to it and you will have your answer.”

 

Kyle walked down the stairs the next morning to find Rachel in the living room. Walking towards her, he hesitated before he said, “Good morning.”  
“Morning,” Rachel muttered without looking at him.  
Pouring a glass of orange juice, Kyle handed it to her. “Here you go. I know how you like to have orange juice in the morning.”  
Rachel looked at Kyle and took the glass from him. “Thanks,” she said.  
“It looks like it’s going to be a nice day outside,” Kyle said, “Care to share it with me over lunch?”  
“No, I don’t think so,” Rachel said.  
“We haven’t talked in awhile,” Kyle said, “Might be nice if we did.”  
“I have to go,” Rachel said, putting her half full glass down.  
“Rachel, are you determined to hate me forever?” Kyle said.  
“Sounds about right,” Rachel said, walking away from him. Reaching the door, Rachel sighed and still not looking at him she said, “I’m sorry about that… I don’t hate you.” Kyle watched her as she hastily left the house.

 

Summer walked into the coffeehouse, spying Rachel working at the front counter, she walked over. “Could I have a latte please?” she said.  
Rachel looked at Summer and without a word prepared her order and put it in front of her. “So,” Summer said, “How are things with Kyle?”  
“I get the feeling you already know,” Rachel said, “We broke up.”  
“Yeah, I heard,” Summer said.  
“Then why did you ask?” Rachel said.  
“I wanted to know if it was true,” Summer said, “Do you think you might get back together?”  
“Not in this lifetime,” Rachel said, “I know you harbour this everlasting love for Kyle, so by all means, if you want him, you can have him. Be my guest.”  
“Okay,” Summer said, “I’ll try to be nice when you’re in a better mood.” She took her coffee and walked to the patio. She was about to sit down when she spotted Lola. Taking her coffee over to Lola’s table she said, “Hi.”  
Looking at her, Lola said, “What can I do for you?”  
“I thought you might want to hear the good news,” Summer said.  
“What news?” Lola said.  
“You won,” Summer said.  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about,” Lola said.  
“Kyle,” Summer said, “He chose you. He and Rachel are definitely over, for good. He wants to be with you.”  
“Why is this any of your business?” Lola said.  
“It’s true,” Summer said, “The next time you see Kyle, he will be getting back together with you. Don’t tell me that’s not what you want, because it is.”  
“You’re sure they broke up?” Lola said.  
“I got the news straight from Rachel herself,” Summer said, “So, congratulations. Kyle is all yours.”  
Lola watched Summer, leave the coffeehouse and then smiled to herself.  
“What’s that smile about?” Rachel said, “Good news?”  
“I was just thinking about something,” Lola said, “I was wondering, are you and Kyle still broken up?”  
“Yes, we are,” Rachel said.  
“You don’t think there’s any chance you’ll take him back,” Lola said.  
“Why would I?” Rachel said.  
“No reason,” Lola said.  
“Are you telling me that you would?” Rachel said.  
“I don’t know,” Lola said, “I’m thinking of it. I might. I miss him.”  
“And I don’t?” Rachel said.  
“I didn’t say that,” Lola said.  
“I know you and I said, we would be friends,” Rachel said, “But if you are stupid enough to take him back, you deserve each other.” She stormed back over to the front counter. Rachel closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, kicking the back of the counter.

 

Approaching the front counter, Lola said, “Rachel?”  
Rachel paused before she looked at her.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Lola said, “You say you don’t want Kyle back, but the way you reacted just now, tells me maybe you do.”  
“Sure, I would like things to go back to the way they were,” Rachel said, “But it wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t work out.”  
Recalling what Summer had told her, Lola said, “So, if I decided to be with him again, would you be okay with that?”  
“I guess I’d have to be,” Rachel said, “Would you be okay if he ended up with me?”  
“I thought you didn’t want him,” Lola said.  
“I don’t,” Rachel said, “Why don’t we talk about something else?”  
“Sure,” Lola said, “We could do something together, hang out, see a movie. We could invite Tessa and Mariah to join us, make it a girls night out.”  
“We could do that…” Rachel said, trailing off as they saw Kyle walk through the front entrance of the coffeehouse.  
Kyle strolled over to them, pausing before he said, “Hi.”  
Rachel didn’t respond, but Lola said, “Kyle.”  
“I’m glad you’re both here,” Kyle said, “I made a decision.” Turning his attention to Rachel he said, “I would like to talk to you.” Focusing on Lola he continued, “But I would like to talk to you first, privately.”  
Lola nodded and walked towards the patio. “He’s going to tell me he wants to be with me,” she thought to herself, “We are about to be back together.”  
“I’ll be back,” Kyle said to Rachel, before he followed Lola.  
“So, you made a decision,” Lola said, turning to face Kyle.  
“Yes,” Kyle said, “After a few sleepless nights, a lot of thinking and soul searching I realized something.”  
“What’s that?” Lola said, anticipating Kyle’s profession of his love for her.  
“I’m in love, fallen in love, more deeply than I was even aware of,” Kyle said.  
Lola smiled and said, “I know what you’re trying to say.”  
“You do?” Kyle said.  
“You want us to be back together,” Lola said, “And I want the same thing. I’m delighted that you chose me.” She drew him into a kiss.  
The kiss was short, Lola pulled out, noticing Kyle was holding back. Looking into his eyes she saw the truth.  
“But you didn’t choose me,” Lola softly said, the disappointment evident in her voice.  
“Lola, I’m sorry,” Kyle said, “I care about you, I really do.”  
“Don’t,” Lola said, “Don’t give me a bunch of excuses.” There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, “You said you’re in love,” Lola said, “It’s her that you’re in love with.”  
“I am,” Kyle said.  
“She doesn’t want you back,” Lola said.  
“I’m hoping to change that,” Kyle said.  
“Well, that’s it then,” Lola said.  
“Are you okay?” Kyle said.  
“I will be,” Lola said defiantly, “I always am. I hope you and Rachel are very happy together.”  
Kyle paused from walking away. “What are you waiting for?” Lola said, “I know you want to tell her the good news.”  
Lola quickly walked away through the patio doors, where she nearly walked into Rey.  
“Lola,” he smiled.  
She looked at him unable to hold back her tears.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rey said.  
Lola fell into her brother’s arms, crying on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was working behind the front counter, when Kyle appeared, spreading his arms apart he leaned against the edge. “I told you I’d be back,” Kyle said.  
“So, I see,” Rachel said, “I don’t want to hear it.”  
Leaning his elbows against the surface and resting his chin on a fist, he said, “Don’t want to hear what?”  
“How you and Lola are back together,” Rachel said.  
“You don’t want to talk about that,” Kyle mused, “Okay. We won’t talk about it. Because that’s not what I was going to say.”  
“What?” Rachel said.  
“You’re the one I want to be with,” Kyle said, straightening up and reaching across the counter, taking one of her hands, “I broke things off with Lola.”  
“Completely?” Rachel said.  
“It’s done, it’s over,” Kyle said, “Rachel, I want you and me back.”  
Rachel looked into Kyle’s eyes and for a moment Kyle thought she was about to let him in. Instead she pulled her hand away, “I can’t,” she said.  
“Rachel…” Kyle said.  
“I’m sorry,” Rachel said, disappearing into the back office.  
“I’m not letting her go that easy,” Kyle said, getting up to enter the office.  
Mariah intercepted him, “Let her go for now. You’re pushing too hard.”   
“I love her, why can’t I make her understand that,” Kyle said.  
“You really want her back?” Tessa said.  
“Yes, I do,” Kyle said.  
“Because we have thought of something that might work,” Tessa said.  
“You need to apologize in a big way,” Mariah said.  
Kyle raised his eyebrows, looking at Tessa and Mariah.

 

Crimson Lights was brimming with activity, keeping Tessa and Rachel busy with customers. Mariah had offered to help with the work and was serving coffee behind the front counter. As Rachel finished ringing up an order she said, “Suddenly this is the place to be.”  
“Good for business,” Mariah smiled, when something on the patio caught her eye. Still smiling she half laughed.  
Rachel followed her gaze, to see Tessa carrying a large bouquet of roses. “What in the world?” Rachel said.  
Tessa put them on the front counter. “Tessa?” Mariah said.  
“Darndest thing,” Tessa said, “I found these on one of the tables out there.”  
“That’s a lot of flowers,” Mariah said.  
“There’s a card,” Tessa said, discovering a small envelope. Reading the name on it she smiled and held it out to Rachel. “They’re for you,” she said.  
Rachel sighed as she took the card, instantly recognizing the handwriting. She lifted the card out to reveal the words, ‘Love you! K.’  
Rachel couldn’t help smiling as she shook her head.  
“I remember you told me how much you liked different color roses,” Kyle said,  
sauntering towards her.  
“They’re lovely,” Rachel said, “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome,” Kyle said.  
“Are these supposed to make me fall into your arms,” Rachel said.  
“No?” Kyle said.  
“Not really,” Rachel said.  
“Okay,” Kyle said, “You leave me no choice.”  
Rachel watched as Kyle pulled out a chair and stood up on it. “Kyle, what are you doing?”  
Speaking in a loud voice, Kyle said, “I want you and everyone else in here to know how much I love you and want to be with you.”  
“Would you come down from there?” Rachel said.  
“I will do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes until you forgive me. We had something special and I don’t want us to lose that,” Kyle proclaimed.  
“You’re going to get me fired…” Rachel said.  
“You mean a great deal to me,” Kyle continued, “You’re beautiful and we do amazing really well together.”  
“Kyle…” Rachel pleaded.  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Kyle said, “I know you find it hard to love me right now…”  
“I do love you!” Rachel blurted out.  
Kyle jumped down off the chair and taking her hands, he said, “For real?”  
“For real,” Rachel confirmed, “I forgive you, I love you.”  
“Does this mean what I hope it does?” Kyle said.  
“It might,” Rachel said, “If you hope it means this.” She drew him into a kiss, causing applause to erupt in the coffeehouse.  
They smiled at each other. “I missed you,” Kyle said.  
“Me too,” Rachel said. Kyle reached out to hug her, both remembering how good it felt to be in each other’s arms. Kyle’s eyes drifted to Mariah, who wiped her brow in mock relief. Kyle smiled at her and snuggled Rachel close.

 

As Rachel stood in the elevator of Jabot Cosmetics, she took note of the suits and business outfits of employees. Even though she wasn’t an employee, Rachel’s felt the odd one out in her jeans and a sweater. As she followed other staff into the hallway, she caught sight of Kyle rounding the corner ahead. Backtracking, Kyle peeked around the corner and smiled when he saw her. “This is a nice surprise,” he said, “I would like to spend some time with you, but I am super busy right now.”  
“I’m sure you are,” Rachel said, “I didn’t come to see you.”  
“I’m not going to lie,” Kyle teased, “That hurts.”  
” Billy called, said he wanted to see me in his office,” Rachel said.  
“About what?” Kyle said.  
“He didn’t say, just that it was important,” Rachel said, “He sounded stressed. I was curious enough that I came.”  
Billy appeared off the elevator, rapidly rounding the corner. “Rachel,” he said, when he saw her, “Thank you for coming so quickly.”  
“I’ll see you later,” Kyle said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Rachel watched Kyle walk away for a few seconds, the realized Billy was waiting for her in front of his open office door. Extending his arm he invited her into the room. As he closed the door behind him, he said, “Does that display of affection, mean that you and Kyle are back together?”  
“Yes, we are,” Rachel smiled. Billy nodded. “I’m sure, that’s not why you called me over here. I am curious though. I thought you weren’t speaking to me.”  
“I have a very big problem, I am hoping you can help me with,” Billy said.  
“Me?,” Rachel said.  
“Jabot computers are locking people out of files, servers are freezing up or giving error messages that they even exist. A day’s work disappears without reason. Basically the systems are cancelling each other out,” Billy explained  
“They’re not supposed to do that,” Rachel said.  
“That much I’m aware of,” Billy said, “The IT department is working on it, but so far they’re stumped as how to fix it. I’ve exhausted every possible solution I can think of. Except for you.”  
“You want me to see if I can fix it?” Rachel said.  
“I recall when I worked at Restless Style and we were having computer issues. You came by and were able to easily fix it,” Billy said, “Maybe you can work that technical magic again.”  
“That was a small business system,” Rachel said, “This is a much bigger issue.”  
“I need your help,” Billy said, “Could please just take a look?”  
“Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” Rachel said.  
“Thank you,” Billy said. He offered Rachel his chair and she went to work, punching keys and checking things out.  
Billy’s office door opened and a voice said, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.”  
“Not at all,” Billy said. Making introductions, Billy said, “Ravi, this is Rachel Brantford. Rachel this is Ravi Shapur, our resident technical whiz.”  
“Hi,” Rachel said, accepting his handshake.  
“Nice to meet you,” Ravi said.  
“Any luck?” Billy said.”  
“Somewhat,” Ravi said, “I ran a diagnostic scan and the server is fragmenting causing the libraries to converge and latch.”  
“In English,” Billy said.  
“The server is falling apart,” Rachel said, “That’s why your files are locked.”  
“That doesn’t explain why documents are disappearing into thin air,” Ravi said, “I appreciate your input, but I will figure this out.”  
“That’s why she’s here,” Billy said, “She’s good at this.”  
“How many servers do you have?” Rachel said.  
“Just the main one,” Billy said.  
Rachel looked up from the computer screen to Billy and Ravi. “Just one? Then where did this other one come from?”  
Ravi rushed to the computer screen. “No…no,” he said.  
“Are you saying that’s the same one,” Rachel said, “It’s making a duplicate of itself.”  
“That’s impossible,” Ravi said, “It’s going to collapse the system.”  
Billy watched as Ravi and Rachel, continued talking in technical jargon, back and forth, as if they were speaking their own language.  
“Did you check the sequence?” Rachel said, punching more keys.  
“Of course I checked it,” Ravi said.  
Rachel pointed to the screen and said, “There’s the problem. The sequence is out of order.”  
“That’s not possible,” Ravi said, “I set that myself.”  
“Obviously you didn’t,” Rachel said, attempting to reset the cycle.  
“Yes, I did…” Ravi took a breath to correct his argumentative tone, “I don’t understand why it didn’t take.”  
Ravi was watching with great interest as Rachel quickly cleared up the disarray. “Did you put in the fail safe?” she said.  
Ravi was quiet for a moment, before he said, “I don’t normally have to. It’s designed to correct itself.”  
“Yeah, if it has the proper…” Rachel gave up explaining, and put the correct arrangement on the system.  
“There,” she said.  
“You need to reboot it first,” Ravi said.  
Rachel slowly looked back at Ravi and paused before she said, “I know that, thank you.”  
“Is it good now?” Billy said.  
“Should be,” Rachel said, “See for yourself.”  
Billy darted into his chair and punched computer keys, getting the result he wanted. “Rachel, that’s amazing!” Billy smiled.  
“You’re telling me,” Ravi said.  
“Thank you so much,” Billy said.  
“No problem,” Rachel said.  
A knock came from Billy’s office door as it opened part way. “Sorry, you’re still busy,” Kyle said, peeking in.  
“No, it’s okay were done,” Billy said, “Systems are back up. Thanks to Rachel.”  
“You’re welcome,” Ravi said.  
“I sure he appreciates your efforts too,” Rachel said.  
Ravi gave her a sarcastic smile.  
“You’re both awesome,” Billy said.  
“So, you neglected to tell me you are a computer genius,” Kyle said, “It’s great that you knew how to fix everything.”  
“I just did the best I knew how,” Rachel said. Gesturing to Ravi she said, “With some help.”  
Ravi nodded in agreement.  
“We haven’t met,” Kyle said, extending his hand to Ravi, “Kyle Abbott.”  
“Ravi Shapur,” Ravi said, accepting the handshake.  
“Do you work here?” Kyle said, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”  
“I’m not surprised,” Ravi said, “I’ve seen you, but the office staff don’t seem to notice the IT staff unless they need us.”  
“Sorry about that,” Kyle said, “Next time I see you, I’ll be sure to say hello.”  
“Same here,” Ravi said.  
Turning his attention to Rachel, Kyle said, “Since you’re finished up, I thought I could convince you to have lunch with me?”  
“No thanks,” Ravi said.  
Kyle paused before he said, “I was talking to Rachel.”  
“I knew that,” Ravi said.  
“Yes, we can have lunch,” Rachel laughed.  
“Thanks again,” Billy said.  
“I guess I’ll be seeing you,” Rachel said. Passing by Ravi she said, “It was nice to meet you.”  
“See you around Ray,” Kyle said.  
“Ravi,” Ravi corrected him.  
“Right,” Kyle said, “Of course.” Rachel quietly laughed as Kyle closed the door behind them.  
“Are they seeing each other?” Ravi said.  
“Apparently, they are this week,” Billy said.

 

Rachel arrived home to find Billy in the living room. “Hey,” he said.  
Rachel half waived at him as she walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh of relief.  
“Hard day?” Billy said.  
“My feet will never be the same,” Rachel said.  
Billy smiled, as he sat next to her. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said.  
Looking over at him, Rachel said, “Since when?”  
“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Billy said.  
“You’re not having trouble with the Jabot computers again, are you?” Rachel said.  
“No,” Billy said, “Everything is working well, thanks in large part to you,” Billy said.  
“Happy I could help,” Rachel said.  
“How would you like to help on a regular basis?” Billy said.  
“What does that mean?” Rachel said.  
“I’m offering you a job,” Billy said, “In the IT department at Jabot.”|  
Rachel stared at Billy in quiet disbelief.  
“Rachel?” Billy said.  
“You’re offering me a job,” Rachel said, a smile creeping across her face.  
“There’s a position that needs to be filled and I think you would be a perfect fit,” Billy said, “Making sure systems run smoothly, fixing problems when they arise, as well as other responsibilities within the department. Interested?”  
“Yes, I’m interested,” Rachel said, excited, “That is just the type of job, I’ve always wanted.”  
“Just say the word and it’s yours,” Billy said.  
“Oh wow,” Rachel said, “Yes, I would love to accept.”  
“Great,” Billy said, “I’ll contact HR and have everything set up.”  
Rachel smiled, then a look of realization came across her face as she said, “Wait, I don’t know if I can take the job.”  
“What do you mean?” Billy said.  
“My job at Crimson Lights, was a condition of my release,” Rachel said, “Sharon has to make regular reports on my progress.”  
“I can do that for you at Jabot,” Billy said, “I’ll talk to Sharon and the proper authorities and get you all settled.”  
“You would do that for me?” Rachel said.  
“I will,” Billy said, “So, are you still on board?”  
Rachel smiled.

 

“Thank you,” Rachel said, as she finished her transaction with a customer. Looking over to serve the next person at the front counter, Rachel paused when she recognized her.  
“Lola,” Rachel said.  
“Hello Rachel,” Lola plainly said.  
“How are you?” Rachel said.  
“I’ve been better,” Lola said.  
“I’m sorry things didn’t work out the way you wanted them to,” Rachel said.  
“You took him back didn’t you?” Lola said, “After all of your protests, that you didn’t want him, you were done with him, you got back together with him.”  
“I was angry when I said those things,” Rachel said, “I didn’t want to admit to myself that I still had feelings for him. When he told me he wanted to be with me, I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer.”  
“Unbelievable,” Lola said.  
“I know this must be hard for you,” Rachel said, “But we said we would be friends, and if there’s anything I can do to help you through this, I will.”  
“Sorry Rachel, but I can’t be friends with someone who stole my boyfriend,” Lola said, turning to walk away.  
“Hold on,” Rachel said, scooting around to the other side of the front counter, “Wait, just a second, I did not steal Kyle from you. You and he were completely broken up, when he came to me and wanted to get back together.”  
“Kyle and I would be in a wonderful relationship, if it weren’t for you,” Lola said.  
“Somebody’s forgetting that you walked away from that relationship and Kyle decided to end it with you,” Rachel said.  
“I know why he got back together with you,” Lola said  
“Because he loves me,” Rachel said.  
“You keep telling yourself that,” Lola said.  
“Actually, Kyle keeps telling me that,” Rachel said.  
“You slept with him didn’t you?” Lola accused.  
“I’m not sure how that’s any of your business,” Rachel said.  
“He can get what he wants from you,” Lola said, “That’s why he chose you.”  
“My relationship with Kyle is deeper than just the physical aspect,” Rachel said, “I resent you implying otherwise.”  
“The truth hurts,” Lola said.  
“You know you…” Rachel paused before she continued, “Oh, I see, you didn’t get to that point with him. You’re jealous that I did. So, you and Kyle didn’t do the deed. Interesting. Ever wonder why that is?”  
“Maybe Kyle has more respect for me, than he does for you,” Lola said.  
“Or maybe Kyle prefers to share his bed with a real woman,” Rachel said.  
Lola didn’t hesitate to slap Rachel in the face.  
Holding the side of her cheek, Rachel looked at Lola in astonishment. In retaliation, she picked up a nearby glass of water and threw the liquid in Lola’s face.  
Lola looked at Rachel, in surprise, anger soon taking over. She shoved Rachel backward and the two of them began to fight. Among hitting and hair pulling, Lola knocked Rachel off her feet and onto her back. Lola pounced on her, holding her down, as she delivered a hard smack to Rachel’s face.  
“Lola!” Rey grabbed her around the waist to pull her off Rachel, “Stop it…that’s enough.”  
“Rachel?” Billy rushed in to help her. The strike by Lola was enough to bring tears to Rachel’s eyes. A few slipped out as Billy assisted her to her feet. “Are you okay?” he said.  
Still holding on to Billy’s arm for support, Rachel nodded.  
“Does somebody want to tell me, what this was about?” Rey said.  
“She’s crazy,” Rachel said.  
“Look who’s talking,” Lola said.  
“Hey, take it easy,” Billy said, in Rachel’s defense.  
“She started it, she hit me first,” Rachel said.  
“Somebody hit you?” Kyle said, overhearing as he entered the patio. Noticing the redness on Rachel’s face, Kyle said, “What happened?”  
“She did,” Rachel said, gesturing to Lola  
“You hit her?” Kyle said.  
“More like held her down and tried to beat the crap out of her,” Billy said.  
“You did what?” Kyle said.  
“That’s not the way it happened,” Lola said.  
“That’s what I saw,” Billy said.  
“She goaded me into it,” Lola said, “She wanted to fight with me, to make me look bad.”  
“I don’t think she wanted you to do this to her,” Kyle said, concerned with the inflammation forming on Rachel’s lip and the bruise on the opposite cheek. “We should get you some ice,” Kyle said.  
“Before you go,” Rey said, “I don’t know what this was about, but I don’t want to see it happen again. I also need to know, if Rachel is going to press charges.”  
“Rey…” Lola said, “You can’t be serious.”  
“I’m sorry Lola,” Rey said, “But from what I saw you were the aggressor and you caused visible injury.”  
“I don’t believe this,” Lola said.  
“You bet she’s pressing charges,” Kyle said.  
“No,” Rachel said, “I’m not going to do that.”  
“Rachel, are you sure?” Billy said.  
“Yes,” Rachel said, “Just keep her away from me.”  
“Don’t you ever go near her again,” Kyle said, before he put his arm around Rachel and walked her back inside.


End file.
